Loving Me Is A Death Sentence, Y'know?
by AsteriaStone
Summary: She showed up in a flash of broken feathers, looking at him like he was all she could see. Dean had hunted down creatures that the most demented of minds couldn't even dream up. He had known they were evil. Even the self-righteous angel scum-bags that had promised to take care of the earth. Would it really be surprising if, one day, he would come across one he didn't hate? Dean/OC


**Loving Me Is A Death Sentence, Y'know?**

 _"She showed up in a flash of broken feathers and blood-splatters, looking at him like he was all she could see. Dean had hunted down creatures that the most demented of minds couldn't even dream up. He had slaughtered the nightmares that would haunt him as a child because he knew that they were evil. Even the self-righteous angel scum-bags that had promised to take care of the earth instead of destroying it. Would it really be surprising if, one day, he would come across one he couldn't bring himself to hate? Dean/OC story"_

 _Dean/OC Angel. Rated M for gruesome imagery and so on._

 **Chapter 1 – Bloodied Feathers**

 **A/N: Welcome to my very first Supernatural story, ladies and possible gents! I know it's kinda messy to try and juggle stories, so for now, this is just an idea dump. Just to make it clear, this is an OC story that takes place** **somewhere at the end of season 4 (Haven't decided exactly where yet, though probs episode 14, after Pamela dies). I've changed the timeline so that there's a break before the story goes on like normal.**

 **I could not get this concept of a story and character out of my mind, and I would love to know what you guys think about it! I was a tiny bit surprised with the lack of OC stories on here since I believe it's a good premise, also I don't know if the idea of an OC female angel has been looked at before so... enjoy I guess** **J** **. If it turns out to be liked, I might delve deeper, but for now, I hope you like the first chapter.**

 **P.S. If I do continue, I'll try to include different P.O.V's of all the characters. However, this chapter is third person-ish with minor moments of input from good ol'Deano.**

* * *

It started with a tremor in his fingertips and a shiver down his spine.

Dean Winchester had been getting chills of anticipation all week, realising that they were at their strongest on that lazy Sunday afternoon. He had never been a neurotic person by any means; that was Sammy's job, and it got in the way of hunting after all, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was coming. He ignored the static buzz in his hands and put down the book he was pretending to read. He and Sam had been crashing at Bobby's place for a few days, trying to get their heads wrapped around the seals that kept Lucifer from rising.

He knew he had to continue scouring over the massive piles of bound paper at his feet, but he couldn't concentrate for the life of him. He tiredly ran a hand over his face and looked over at his brother who seemed to be deeply caught up in the complicated hieroglyphics on his laptop screen. The sun had just begun to set and he simultaneously anticipated and dreaded the thought of going to bed early. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Aside from a certain 'holy tax accountant' that visited his dreams from time to time, bringing him what only seemed like more bad news and not letting him rest, his regular dreams had been getting worse. Flashes of what he had seen in hell plagued his mind every time he closed his eyes, meaning that he could barely ever get a wink in.

The only time he seemed to be able to rest was when he'd think of _her_.

A girl, whose face had always stayed hidden for as long as he could remember. He could see her in all his dreams since he came back from the dead, but he couldn't remember ever meeting her. Every time he'd see her in his mind, she'd be wandering dreamily in a giant, beautiful garden, humming to herself. It was like all the built-up pressure that had been clogging his ears because of the constant screaming, instantly drowned out when she sang.

Her face would always be out of sight, concealed either by long white hair or the angle he was looking at her in. He felt super gross about it at first, weirded out since normally; he would be completely down with checking out a hot chick (Who cares if it's in a dream?). It's just that he couldn't help but feel disrespectful about it when he thought of her. _Like she's the friggin queen of England and everyone's gotta look down outta respect?_ Dean joked to himself, not really finding it that funny. Man, the whole apocalypse thing was really putting a dent on his humour.

Reluctantly, he got up to get another beer when he could swear he felt the ground beneath him tremble for just a second. He turned his head over to Sam to see if he felt it. The book-worm was just as engrossed in his study as he was before, so Dean chalked up the rumble to his imagination and took his chance to mess with his baby brother He picked up one of his rank socks that had been discarded near him, easily tossing it straight into Sam's face.

"Hey twinkle-toes, you need anything?" He asked in his usual gruff voice that was laced with amusement at the way Sam skittishly deflected the smelly sock. He was always surprised by how committed his younger brother could get to wanting to find a solution, worrying that he might be getting to a point where he forgot to take care of himself.

"Dude, no. Also, you seriously need to put a safety hazard on those things. They could take out a whole gang of demons, no blade needed." He uttered with a quick look of disgust in Dean's direction, refusing to take his eyes off his work.

Ignoring Sam's wise advice, he strolled towards the door with his classic gusto, not wanting to show how tired he really was. It was until he reached Bobby's old kitchen did he let his shoulders droop. He absent-mindedly traced the wall on with his hand as he walked, hitting the doorframe of his own room as he passed by. When John had disappeared, leaving Dean to become a one man show, Bobby had gotten so tired of him constantly having to stop by and spend the night that he just gave the boy full ownership of the guest-room. _You would think I'd be given my own room sooner since I practically lived here as a kid,_ he mused to himself, knowing it wasn't exactly the truth but feeling like it was. The times he spent at Bobby's seemed to stick out clearer amongst all the other memories of trucking up to go on hunts and staying at crappy motels, regardless of how brief their visits would be.

He had picked up a 6-pack for himself before he stopped to look outside the window. The Junkyard he had known like the back of his hand from all the time he spent playing in it as a boy, was blanketed in a barely visible yellow light. It was so small a difference that Dean had almost wiped his eyes... before he noticed that the light was getting brighter and brighter. His head shot to the sky before he saw a big ball of fire, plummeting towards their plot of land. It looked small enough that he wasn't worried about it melting their faces off , but that wasn't what he was concerned about. It was the wispy, white light that was intermingled with the flames that worried him. He knew that whatever was about to fall was going to be trouble. The shaking he had felt before was back, growing tenfold the longer he spent gawking at the sky.

"Shit...Not good." He muttered under his breath, as he snapped back to the present.

Returning to his senses, he raced back to the room Sam was in, appropriately yelling at him to get his ass down. There was the loudest high-pitched screech ringing in their ears and Dean couldn't fathom how he hadn't heard it before, clutching his hands over his ears in an instant. The windows were going out one at a time as Dean looked over at his baby Brother; actually thinking that they might die.

 _Who knows?_ _Maybe this time, it won't be hell that's waiting for me. And Sammy? Well, he's always had it out for the big leagues. Life in luxury's' just waitin' for him, the goody-two-shoes._

With a heavy-lidded eyes and a small, sad smile at his Sam who had apparently been having similar thoughts, Dean reluctantly closed his eyes and waited for the worst. There was a final deafening boom that resulted from hearing whatever it was that was in the sky, crash-land straight into the old, rusted cars that lined the plot.

Bobby, hearing the commotion, came barrelling down the stairs with his shotgun in tow, still not completely there (having just woken up). The two boys and their surrogate father anxiously made their way out the front and back doors after picking themselves up, armed and on high alert. A large crater, the size of a swimming pool, was all that they found waiting for them outside. That and a mostly obliterated junkyard. Sam heard Bobby curse under his breath from behind him at the wrecked site he had spent years working on to perfect.

A flicker of movement from the ditch caught the hunters' attentions immediately, as they begun to realise they weren't alone.

Dean had been the first to reach the hole, aiming his gun directly at the creature that lied in the centre of it. He felt his breath hitch, letting his aim waver as he stood in complete disbelief. A girl that couldn't have been more than twenty was clawing blindly at the cracked walls of broken concrete and dirt that surrounded her. She sat crouched down in a weak stance, bleeding profusely from multiple wounds all over her tiny body. A few bones stuck out jaggedly from gold skin, crunching horridly when she tried to move and getting caught on her dirtied dress that was probably once a light blue.

Dean would have moved to help her if it wasn't for two giant details that rendered him confused and simultaneously frozen to the spot. Firstly, and it took him less than a second to realise, she had been the girl of his dreams. He realized that that might have been a cheesy pick-up line, laced with Irony, given any another time other than now. She hadn't spotted him yet and was mainly focused on helping herself, giving Dean the time to quickly observe her before his family came to join him. He had often wondered what she might have looked like when her face wasn't obscured and yet nothing he imagined came close. What immediately caught his attention were her eyes, they were soft and the clearest blue he had ever seen, seemingly melting as she silently let teardrops run down her dazed face. He would have liked to have taken more time to study her face before giving his attention to what might have been the most unbelievable of all the sights he had during his long years of hunting.

Wings. Actual, huge, visible wings, were sticking out from between her narrow shoulders, flapping about ineffectively. Brokenly. Huge chunks of pearl feathers had been ripped, burnt and bent as the two large pieces seemed to turn as strange angles. She was quietly letting out tiny grunts of pain that loudened when she attempted to get up. Her quiet gut-wrenching sobs as well as his brother's hand on his back effectively broke Dean out of the shocked trance he was in. Sam and Bobby were only allowed to experience the same thing for less than a few seconds before the girl's head snapped towards the party.

As her head turned to them, all softness had disappeared from her once pain-stricken face, as her features turned rigid and hard like ice. For all the years of training they had done to fight monsters twice their size, the glint in her eyes seriously made the three hunters want to reconsider taking on the girl that was the size of a toothpick. After a very brief stare-down, she began to falter; looking conflicted between what to do. She knew she had no way out, and yet she needed to defend herself. The men had started down the pit, giving her all she needed to begin panicking.

Before she could commence trying to scatter away, one of her own sharp eyes had caught Dean's, looking directly into his face for the first time. All traces of anything seemed to have vanished from her face as she observed him with wide, stunned eyes, the very same way he had her. Her expression turned slightly star-shocked as she let out the first words they had heard from her.

 _"Micaelazodo el_..."

She had murmured in a hoarse, tiny voice. She only looked at him, not even registering the two other men that stood by his side, curiously tilting her head to the side as she looked at him with what looked like... familiarity?

Dean however, had returned to the stony, hard-faced look of indifference he always put on around an enemy. He didn't want her to see the remembrance of her own face in his eyes, nor the perturbed state of mind he was in from seeing the very same look in hers. He couldn't assume anything of her just yet, but until then he would just have to do what he did best.

While Sam and Bobby looked at a loss of what to do, Dean knew very well that they wouldn't be able to handle this situation. Accordingly, he decided he'd have to call their own friendly neighbourhood angel, regardless of if they all still felt a bit iffy about him. Closing his eyes and clenching his fists lightly while reaching out to his intended receiver, he ignored the concerned faces surrounding him.

"...Cas? I don't know if this'll work but... Well I saw it in a movie once, and we kinda need you, so it better. We've got a big situation here, and well, I'd really freakin' appreciate it is you could fly your ass over and help. I don't think you should bring your bodyguard with you either." He ended under his breath, exasperated and a tiny bit embarrassed over calling the guy. He wasn't sure if praying to him would work anyway, however, he was cleared of his doubts when he heard the rustling of wings from behind him.

Castiel had arrived... for the first time without his guard-dog, Uriel, looking slightly annoyed and just as exasperated as Dean felt. He was about to address the humans in a remarkably patronizing way before he caught sight of the fallen angel from behind Dean's shoulder. He stood quite shocked as he stared straight at her before lowering his eyes.

"Ophaniel..." He uttered in complete recognizable disbelief and bewilderment, which was coated in a distinct tone of respect.

Dean, Sam, and Bobby who had just met the angel once so far, all had to do a double-take to recognize the angel who had once instructed the brothers to destroy an entire town to get rid of a single demon. He had pushed past Dean and was now kneeling down in front of the girl with his head bowed.

" _Estrela, Bajilenu Darix Elasa Adagita Caosga?"_ He asked gingerly, lightly looking over her wounds in a manner that definitely didn't look too concerned.

 _"Ol..._ I, I left." She answered back, just as carefully. From the looks of it, she was just as nervous about him as she had been over the others. She was guarded and indifferent towards him; even though Dean was pretty sure they might be siblings.

Dean had been watching her carefully and had noticed that she had been getting paler, often losing her support as she tried to keep her head held high and her eyes on full alert. Her wounds looked exceptionally better from when he had found her, healing at an indescribable pace. He could see walls of muscle underneath a thin layer of new skin, healing, as they were lined with the same white light he had seen in the comet. _Angels sure are confusing bastards_. He stepped forward and clapped a hand of Castiel's shoulder.

"Dude, she's bleeding out. You've gotta use some of that healing mojo before she chokes on her own blood." He said softly, making sure only Cas could hear him. It was true. She had started coughing violently into her hand, trying and failing to keep it under control.

"That's absurd. Angel's are perfectly capable of healing themselves, and even so, they don't get hurt the same way human's do. Her especially." He cut Dean off harshly, even though he was beginning to look more and more unsettled by how her state seemed to be deteriorating.

"Well, what makes her so special? How does she have," Dean started off just as severely in a rough whisper, while jutting a hand towards her to emphasise "Wings?!"

"Um guys, you might want to stop now." Sam exclaimed in an alarmed tone, rushing forward to the side of the very topic of discussion. All the while the two men were arguing, with Sam and Bobby looking on, the girl had collapsed completely. Breathing in small shallow breaths, her large wings that had been tucked behind her, slowly started to retract. The loud snaps and crunches assured the party members that they were being folded and brought into the skin of her back.

"We'll talk later." Cas declared in his usual monotonous voice, "Carry her inside."

With a puff of wind, he was gone, leaving Dean to curse at the wind. He pushed past Sam and Bobby to kneel at her other side before he gingerly reached out to pick her up. With a light hand around her bloodied shoulders and another under her knees, Dean carefully lifted her up, feeling quite like a giant compared to her. He and his family had exchanged a few words before Sam and Bobby left to arrange a place for her to recover as well as to gather medicinal supplies. They knew that having three grown men bring an odd-looking, battered girl into a hospital would do more than raise a few eyebrows. Also that the traditional 'Winchester' ways of self-medicating, by using whiskey and dental floss for stitches, wouldn't exactly do the trick either. Dean had to slowly gather her to the house, in case he started knocking about those cracked bones so that she'd lose more blood.

He felt odd as he carried her towards the back-door. A strange kind of guilt for the situation at hand, almost as though he had been the one to cause it. Staring down at the fragmented girl who he knew nothing about, he hated how he felt like he'd hesitate. If she turned out to be dangerous. If she did anything to hurt the people he loved. If she hurt Sammy. He felt like he'd hesitate.

She was just a girl. It was different from all the other monsters he'd have to deal with. Even different from the rest of the angels that he felt he'd have no problem ganking.

He had brought her in to see the others rushing about with supplies, before they began to usher Dean towards the room besides his own. They knew that once she was laid down, they'd have to move fast to help her own healing powers. It was when Dean had laid her down, brushing the back of her head did he mutter two words.

"Oh crap." He stared ahead, stunned, before lifting the front of her body by her arms and observing the back of her head. A deep gash, the length of a baseball, aligned the centre of her scalp, coating white hair with red. The light was seemingly the brightest there, as Dean figured the reason to why it wasn't fixing the rest of her as quickly as what was apparently normal.

Cas had appeared beside Dean, his expression morphing into an uncharacteristically terrified one as he came to the same realisation that Dean had. He placed his hand onto her pale, clammy forehead, aiding the recovery. After a bright flash, Dean saw that the girl didn't look like she was on the brink of death anymore. Her skin had flushed anew with red and her wounds had disappeared, some of the especially nasty ones leaving behind scars. The wound on her head had stitched itself up as well; however Cas didn't look any more relieved than before.

"The wound may look healed. Though, for the internal damage... I don't know what the resulting effects might be." Cas muttered ominously, setting himself on a chair next to the bed.

"What do you mean 'resulting effects'? Can't you just take a peak and see if anything's loose up there?" Dean replied, agitated by the angel whose powers seemed totally inconsistent at times.

"The brain is a delicate thing Dean. Not even angels have power over it." Cas snapped, growing more angry as he though over the occurrence. "This should never have happened. This is entirely _impossible_ but, it seems like while she was leaving heaven... her abilities spiralled out of control and she inflicted human damage on herself."

"Who is she Cas? How _does_ she get wings?" Dean quizzed with his eyebrows knitted together. He folded his arms as Sam and Bobby came into the room, forgetting the supplies when they saw that she was apparently fine.

"She's the fifth angel God ever created." Cas answered as he was met by slightly shell-shocked faces. "Even though he didn't make angels with specific genders in mind, they adopted their own. Ophaniel was the first female. His first daughter, and while she isn't an Arch-angel, she's close enough."

"So like the others. Michael and Lucifer, she's almost as strong as them?" Sam seeked clarification, glancing at the small thing on the bed, who could apparently obliterate them easily; if given the chance.

"Yes, she is just as old as them and she does possess the power. However, they all do have their defining characteristics that set them aside, making them more deadly. Michael's the mightiest and the most loyal soldier, Lucifer is the most prideful and avaricious, Raphael's the most ruthless and imperious, and while Gabriel was the most mischievous and deceptive, she has always been the most... human." He ended evenly.

"I'm sorry what was that? And if she's such a hot shot up in heaven, why haven't I ever heard about her?" Bobby asked in a breathy voice, overwhelmed with all the new information he had to digest.

"Before God created life as you know it, before he made the human race and before he knew where to even start. It's a story passed around by the lower angels. That he envisioned a race full of imperfect, flawed creations. Because of her." He rattled on, seemingly trying to dump all the information off as he grew nervous, like he had somewhere to be. "You won't find a trace of her in any of your books either. Father has kept her hidden away in heaven ever since her creation. He didn't want the rest of his makings to corrupt her. She's only allowed to walk through the garden of Eden and look down to the earth, without ever touching it."

"So what is she doing here?" Dean asked rhetorically, coming to an understanding. He was followed by silence from all around the room as everyone thought deeply about the information. Cas wore an expression that was completely clueless before it turned alarmed as he looked up at the sky.

"Uriel is looking for me. I won't let him or any other angel know about her presence, for the time being. I suggest you do the same." Cas hurriedly announced, walking over to Dean and getting up in his face. "This is of the utmost importance, Winchester. Everyone will be looking for her, Demons and Angels alike. No one will expect her to be here. Our father cares very much for her and won't see that she's harmed in any way, hence you must make sure she stays safe."

"Dude, you really need to look up what 'personal space' means in a dictionary or something." Dean shot back nonchalantly. Upon noticing the unamused expression on the Angels face, he straightened out slightly. "Yeah, I promise nothing'll happen to her. Can't have God sending me back to hell right?"

"For your sake, I hope you're telling the truth." He threatened Dean vaguely, stepping back. "I'll be back once I'm done with Uriel."

With a final flutter of wings, he had left and the hunters were once again faced with their original problem. Cas hadn't even been gone for a full minute before her eyes had jolted open. Sitting up abruptly and moving around like she had no idea of where she was, the girl, Ophaniel as Cas had said, moved back to collide with the headframe of the bed. Dean quickly walked over to her and knelt down so that they were at eye level. He was about to try and calm her down when his words dissipated.

Her eyes had knocked the breath out of his lungs. They were wide and scared as she looked around without a trace of recognition on her face. When green eyes met baby blue, hers held none of the previous familiarity.

"W..Who are you?" She let out in a mouse-like voice, tripping over her words. _"Daresare zir ol?"_

Dean didn't know where to start. She must have taken a worse beating to the head than they all thought. He looked towards Bobby and Sam, the three of them all sharing the same look of trepidation. If the time she spent with the boys would be anything like that evening; they were all in for a wild drive.

* * *

 **Translations (Enochian)**

 ** _"Micaelazodo el_** **..." – "Brave one..."**

 ** _"Estrela, Bajilenu Darix Elasa Adagita Caosga?"_** **– "Star, what brings you to earth?"**

 ** _"Ol... I, I left."_** **– "I... I, I left."**

 ** _"Daresare zir ol?" - "Where am I?"_**

 ** _Ophaniel:_** **An angel, or one pertaining to the moon and stars (ruler of)**

 **Afterword: Hello, hello. First off, I really hope that the idea of an OC angel isn't offensive (since this is a real religion after all), but if you watch the show then you ought to know that most of it sorta goes along with that premise. Also I hope that the Enochian sentences aren't inconvenient (and with translations being at the end) since I felt that since we're experiencing things from Dean's P.O.V, that we wouldn't understand them anyway (Because he can't understand either).**

 **For now, this chapter's all I'm posting. I'll only be returning if people want to see more or if I just happen to feel like it (so do let me know). Thanks for your time!**


End file.
